Halloween Bash
(Hey guys, out of celebration if the Halloween season, Hero and I offer you this story...hope you enjoy!) Martha took out her camera. Despite Todd's complaints over the years, she takes a picture of Todd in his costume, and made it her goal to make a flipbook of Todd over the Halloweens. Todd was in his room getting into his costume. A knock could be heard at the door, which Hank, Todd's father, answered. There stood Johanna, in her costume, a witch. Her costume consisted of a black shirt with a web designed mesh for the shoulders, a pointed hat, a short skirt, long stockings, and pointed shoes. "Hello Mr. Simmions, is Todd ready?" she asked. Hank answered, "He's getting into his costume...and aren't you worried about unwanted attention?" Johanna winked, "More like wanted attention." Hank stood there dumbfounded by the statement before ultimately stating, "I don't know whether to find your crush cute or disturbing." Johanna then shrugged, offering, "Todd would probably say both." Just then the door upstairs slammed open. Hank and Johanna sprinted upstair to see what happened. There stood Todd, head to foot in blue-grey armor, his upperface hidden behind a mask/helmet. In his hand was a pellet gun. In a robotic voice Todd said, "My prime directives are to, 1) Serve the Public Trust, 2) Protect the Innocent and 3) Uphold the Law." Johanna smirked, "Nice costume Murphy." Todd turned his head in a robotic manner and replied, "Thank you." Todd, despite being hot as hell in his armor was glad the mask covered most of his face, since he was blushing beet red. Martha gently shoved Todd to the wall, "Hold still sweetie." Todd groaned and said in his real voice, taking the helmet off, revealing his hair to be wet and said, "Mom, do we have to? Johanna and I promised our friends we'd meet them at the park." "Oh it'll just take a second Todd," Martha practically begged. Todd sighed, "Fine," and put his mask back on. Martha then took the picture. Todd picked up his phone as he left, "We'll call when we get there! Love you Mom and Dad!" Todd called out as he opened the door, and gesturing Johanna to go first. "Be safe son!" called out Hank. "I will Dad!" "And watch out for Johanna, don't anything bad happening to her now do we?" Hank winked, as Todd blushed again and yelled, "Dad!" After a half hour Johanna and Todd were sitting on a bench. Johanna checked her watch and asked, "It's not like Philip to be late." "I know, where could he and Rune be?" Then a giant bear with a rainbow on its belly walked up, sighed miserably and state, "Hi guys." Todd then, reasonably, paniced, pounced on the giant talking bear and proceded to beat the loving crap out of it. The bear the called out, "OW! Rune! Help!" Rune, dressed in baggy white clothing that was stained with red here and there, ran over to the bear. "No! Stop, Todd! It's Philip!" Todd stoped and asked, "Philip? Is that you?" Philip reformed into his natural state and snapped, "Yes!" Todd helped him up and said, "Sorry, you scared me. Being a giant talking bear and all." Philip then sighed, "I actually blame Rune, I thought she wouldn't want me to be something violent." "I never said that!" Rune argued. Philip looked at his girlfriend, "Really? Oh well then...I'm going to be the T-1000 then." Philip then turned into the police officer from Terminator 2. Todd then said, "Awesome. Now everyone got their invitations?" Rune held up her invitation. "Yup. Though I still think it's pretty weird getting an invitation to someplace I've never even heard of..." Johanna raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're dating an escaped WMD and this is what you consider weird?" Rune grimaced slightly. "Alright, touche..." Todd was about to say something when they heard someone yell out, "DAMMIT!" The group turned around to see Elliot kicking his car. Todd then asked, "Elliot?" Elliot was wearing a pair of slightly ripped jeans, a hoodie, and a leather jacket over the hoodie. "Hello Todd, you're Robocop I see." "Yeah...who are you?" "Alex Mercer from Prototype." "Do you want my help Elliot?" asked Victoria, stepping out of the car, catching all the boys' eyes. She was in a dress with large cleaveage, and her hair done up in a beehive style. "Wow," Todd muttered under his breath. Rune yelled in surprise and slight fear upon seeing Elliot. Elliot groaned, "Oh for god's sake Rune, if I'm in a costume, on Halloween, with my domestic partner," "Just say girlfriend," Victoria intterupted. "Girlfriend, do you really think I'm going "hunting"?" Elliot continued. Rune relaxed a bit. "I....guess not. It's just odd for you to be hanging out with us...." Elliot started, "You date..." only for Johanna to interrupt, "Been through that." "Oh." Johanna then tapped Todd's shoulder, "Todd, stop oogling at Elvira or I'll kick you in the teeth...since everything else is in armor." Rune put her hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter. Todd then replied robotically, "I don't know what you are talking about." Johanna rolled her eyes. Elliot then groaned, "Hey Todd, I over heard you and the others are going to the mansion on the other side of town right?" "Yeah?" "Think Victoria and I can join you guys. Even I know you'll teleport there." Todd shrugged and said, "Sure. You guys ready?" Elliot and Victoria nodded, Johanna said, "Yes!" But Philip answered, "If Rune's ready..." "I'm ready. Let's go!" The large group grabbed onto Todd, and like that they were gone. When they opened their eyes, they were at the creepy old mansion. There stood several people Todd, Johanna and Philip never met before. Jeniyus, dressed as Nights, pointed at the group, and asked, "Did you all just....teleport here?" Metrinos, dressed as the Phantom of the Opera smiled at the newcomers, leaning playfully against Jeniyus. Elliot then asked, "Who are you two lovebirds?" Both Jeniyus and Metrinos blushed slightly. Jeniyus said, "W-we're not....together...." "We're just really close," Metrinos said, adding a laugh. Elliot then said, sing-song, "Whatever you say." Philip asked, "You're names please?" "I'm Jeniyus." "And I'm Metrinos." Elliot laughed, "Oh! It's you Metrinos! I didn'y recognize you with the mask! How have you been?...and you better keep your eyes up when you talk to Victoria or else..." Elliot slid his finger across his throat, making a slicing noise. "I'm an asexual! I can't even have romantic feelings! And...I've been rather well. You?" Elliot smiled, "I'm fine. This lovely lady as you know, is my girlfriend Victoria, this boy is the World Walker himself, Todd, his girlfriend Johanna..." "We're not together!" the duo snapped. "That's Philip, and his girlfriend Rune." Metrinos looked to Todd. "Ah, so this is the World Walker you told me about! He never did come after me...." Todd responded, "Well, I don't have much of a reason to.." Todd smirked and continued in a robotic voice, "But Robocop might..." Metrinos chuckled playfully. "Oh, really now?" Then, Dameer came running up, jumping on Jeniyus and Metrinos's backs, holding onto their shoulders. He was dressed as a ninja. "Hey, Jeniyus, introduce me to your new friends!" Johanna waved, "Uh, hello. I'm Johanna Ross, this is Todd Simmions, the World Walker, Philip, Rune, Elliot, and Victoria. Dameer beamed. "Nice to meet you all? You were all invited here, too?" Todd nodded, "Yeah, by a Mr. V.P. Do any of you know who that is?" "Not a clue," said a new voice. Soon, Omega stepped into ther view, dressed as the Green Goblin, but with no mask. Once he spotted Rune, he smiled, ran over, and embraced her. "Rune! You were invited too?" Rune frowned. "A supervillain.....dressing up as a supervillain...." "Yup! Ain't I a stinker?" Omega responded. Philip turned his arm into a blade, snapping, "Not you again Omega! You almost ruined my date with Rune before, you're not ruining Halloween for us!" Omega wrapped his arms around Rune, resting his chin on Rune's shoulder, frowning at Philip. "Hey, now! I was invited as well!" Philip muttered, "Want to keep your arms attached to your body?" "Hmmm? Oh, come now, I always give Rune hugs," Omega responded. Philip tilted his head and questioned, "Is this true Rune?" "Unfortunately, yes..." Rune groaned. Philip turned his arm back into a blade and said, "Want me to cut them off?" Todd then interrupted, "Hey! Let's go inside! Who's with me!" Jeniyus shivered a bit. "Yeah, I think we should go in. It's getting kind of cold out here..." Todd lead the group towards the door and grabbed the Victorian door handle. He pulled it a few times, only for it to not move. "Try the other door," Johanna seggested. Todd grabbed the other door handle, only for the same problem. "Great. They invite us over and then lock us out," Metrinos said with a half-smile. Philip walked up and said, "Allow me." He then slipped his finger into the keyhole, pulled it out, revealing that his finger was the shape of the key, reinsert it, turned, and the door was unlocked. "Ladies first," Philip gestured. Rune smiled at him, and walked into the mansion. Johanna, Victoria, and the other ladies walked in before the men, who followed them. The foyer was gigantic, beautiful and like the outside Victorian based, lighted chandeliers, jack-o-lanterns lining the stairs, and cobwebs amoung the walls. "Wow." Johanna said. Elliot then asked, "Wait, where's our host?" Jeniyus got a chill from looking around. "Something just doesn't feel right..." she said. Just then a phone, that was on a small stand rang. It rang for a few more seconds when Todd said, "I'll answer it and put it on speaker. Any objections?" Rune shrugged. "Nope." Todd picked up the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?" The voice on the other end answered, "Good evening Todd, this is Vincent Price!" Rune's eyes widened. "Vincent Price?" she thought. Jeniyus and Metrinos looked at each other in astonishment. "How is that possible. you have been dead for 19 years?" Philip asked, amazed. "Well you see Philip, I'm quite simply awesome. So awesome, I can see into the future perfectly and make prerecorded messages and set them up to a timer so it will talk to you even though I'm dead." Jeniyus frowned. "We're being punked, aren't we?" Vincent's voice then said, "No you're not Jeniyus, who is Nights, from a video game for the Sega Saturn, and your unofficial leader Todd Simmions, the World Walker." Rune's blood ran cold. "This is really creepy...." "See I am awesome!" When Todd collected his nerves he asked, "Ok...recording/ghost of Vincent Price, why did you invite us to this estate...which apparently you and your wife owned without getting media attention?" Vincent laughed, "Are you sure you want to know...Rune? How about you answer for us?" Rune shivered. "Uhm....well, yeah....I would like to know...." Vincent answered, "Well, I've been bored the day I made this recording, so I came up with the idea of using my powers..." Johanna then blurted out, "Powers? You have powers?" "Yes I do, now please don't interrupt. I decided to use my powers to effect the future and mess with your heads at a Halloween party, because I'm famous for being in horror movies you know. Particuarly Edgar Allan Poe movies." Jeniyus's expression reflected fear. "Oh, God....we're all gonna' die here...." Vincent Price responed, "Oh Heavens no! I may play evil villains in cinema, but I'm not an evil villain...more of an amoral individual." "Then what will you do?" Omega questioned. "Turn Todd into a real Robocop and chase down Philip who will be the real T-1000." Vincent said, and gave time for them time to respond. Rune was speechless for a moment. Then, she exclaimed, "What?!" Todd's gun turned into a real gun, while Philip twitched. Elliot then groaned, "Well this will suck." Todd then pulled his gun out and aimed at Philip, "Stop you are under arrest!" Philip replied, "Have you see this boy?" Todd fired, despite his friends being in between him and Philip. Rune, Jeniyus, Omega, and Metrinos quickly ran out of the way. Johanna, Elliot, and Victoria leaped away as well. Philip ducked and asked, "Under what charges?" Todd replied, "You're a cop killer." Philip's smirk vanished. Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Hero Forever Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Incomplete Stories